The New Girl
by nikkideejay
Summary: A New girl Nikki enters the school and attractions the attention of Ricky. But everyone warns her of Ricky. She still finds herself attracted to him though.
1. Chapter 1

"Who is that?" Adrian spun around as a short girl with long brown hair and striking blue eyes wandered past. Grace turned around to look too.

"I heard we were getting a new girl. That must be her!" Grace giggled. "Let's go meet her!" She started to walk away but Adrian grabbed her by the arm.

"No, Grace! We can't be the first people to say 'hi' to her."

"Well why not? If you were new, wouldn't you want someone to say 'hi' to you?" Grace looked discouraged.

"Yeah, but..." Adrian started to think of an excuse but Ricky popped out of nowhere.

"Did you see the new girl?" Ricky asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"Yeah, she looks like a slut." Adrian pursed her lips.

"Adrian!" Grace yelled out. "That's not very nice.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to her." Ricky walked away leaving Grace and Adrian by their lockers. Adrian slammed her locker and stalked angrily away. Grace followed along. Ricky slyly edged up next to the

new girl. She just looked over at him then looked back at her locker really fast. "Hey." He smiled and looked at her.

"Hi." The new girl shyly responded.

"I'm Ricky. You must be new."

"Yeah, I'm Nikki. I just transferred here. My dad got a new job."

"Well I just wanted to welcome you." Ricky grinned and patted her on the back. "See you around, new girl." and he walked away. Nikki smiled and stared at his butt while he walked away. The first person to talk to her was a hot guy. She was so happy! She turned around to find a short, colored girl in her face. "Um, hello? Can I help you?" She said to the girl.

"Yeah I'm Lauren. Me and my friend Amy saw you talking to Ricky. We just figured we better warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Nikki looked at the girl puzzled.

"Well, walk with me." Lauren instructed. Nikki shut her locker and they walked down the hall together. "Ok, well where should I start. Last year, at band camp, he hit on Amy, an innocent freshman, and made her believe that he wanted to be with her. So she had sex with him. Needless to say, they're both parents of a little boy."

"What!" Nikki sounded astonished. "That's crazy. I don't believe that. And anyways he wouldn't have sex with me. I'm a virgin."

Lauren started shaking her head. "So was Amy. Do you wanna meet her?"

"No not right now, I have to get to the office to get my schedule, bye." Nikki hurried up and rushed away. Lauren scampered back over to Amy.

"What did you tell her, what did she say?" Amy immediately screeched.

"I just told her about you and Ricky."

"Well why did she run away like that?" Amy peered down the hall.

"I asked if she wanted to meet you and she said 'no.' She told me she had to go to the office to get her schedule." Lauren informed Amy.

"Oh ok, well I gotta go meet Ben. I told him I'd meet him outside the cafeteria before homeroom." Amy closed her locker and walked away from her friend. On the way down the hall she passed Jack and Grace holding hands. "Hey guys." She smiled and waved. They waved back. She kept walking and eventually was outside the cafeteria. Ben was standing there in his new sweater vest waiting for her.

"Hey Amy." He leaned in and kissed her. "How are you this morning? How was John?"

"John was good. He slept when I took him to the nursery. I think Ricky is going to take him to his apartment tonight. I don't know yet though. And I'm pretty good. How are you? How is Betty and your Dad?"

"Oh they're great." Ben looked discouraged.

"What's wrong?" Amy grabbed his hand.

"I don't know I have to go." Ben said quickly and walked away. Amy got frustrated and went to grab a coffee in the cafeteria before class. Ben stomped down the hall but he came up on Ricky at his locker.

"Whoa whoa whoa what's wrong there Sausage Prince?" Ricky stopped Ben in his tracks.

"I don't know. It's Amy she's got me so frustrated."

"What kind of frustration?" Ricky looked at him sternly.

"You know what kind of frustration I'm talking about." Ben looked Ricky in the eye. Ricky pushed him against the locker.

"Look, if you don't wanna be with her because she won't have sex with you, then don't. You don't realize that she was a virgin that I manipulated and ended up getting pregnant. You don't realize what she went through. And I'm tired of you whining about how you don't get any. Just break up with her and go get some then. Because while she's raising my son, she doesn't need to deal with your 'problems.'"

"Ok ok." Ben backed away slowly from Ricky and walked down the hall. He wasn't looking and ran face first into someone. He looked and it was a girl that he's never seen, she was now laying on the floor. He reached down to help her up. "I'm so so so sorry."

"It's ok. I'm having a weird first day here anyway." Nikki smiled and grabbed Ben's hand to stand up.

"Do you wanna sit with me at lunch and talk about it?" Ben looked into her ice blue eyes and grinned.

"Sure, I'd like that." She shook his his hand and then headed off to her first day of class. The next few hours at the school were boring. Then it was lunchtime. Everyone went to their normal tables except Ben went to sit by himself. Amy didn't really pay attention because of how weird he had acted this morning. She didn't even bother to look to see where he sat. She just ate her lunch with Madison and Lauren like usual. Nikki walked into the cafeteria with her brown paper bag. She looked around to see the familiar face of Ben and she did. She quickly started to move towards him but was stopped by Adrian.

"Hey I'm Adrian." She said in a short, rude tone.

"Hi, I'm Nikki." Nikki smiled, trying to sound friendly.

"Yeah cut the friendly tone." Adrian licked a little of her lipgloss off. "I saw you talking to Ricky. I want you to stay away from him. Or we're going to have problems. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I do." Nikki said, then ducked her head and walked past. She sat down next to Ben. "What a weird school this is."

"You're telling me. But what happened?" Ben sounded intriuged.

"Well the first person to talk to me was some guy named Ricky and since then..." She started but Ben interupted her.

"Stay away from Ricky." Ben warned her.

"What? Why?" Nikki scratched her head. Ricky seemed nice. Why was everyone trying to make him out for the bad guy.

"Because, number one reason, Adrian. They're not dating, but she's super protective of him. And the other reason, he got my girlfriend pregnant."

"Wait you have a girlfriend?" Nikki put down her food, disgusted.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Ben swallowed and looked at her.

"Uh yeah. You kinda hit on me. But whatever." Nikki grabbed her food and stood up. She walked over to the garbage can to throw it away. Amy was standing by the garbage.

"Hey." She smiled at Nikki. "Were you just eating lunch with Ben Bokavich?"

"Yeah. Get this he totally hit on me then was like I have a girlfriend. I hate that." Nikki complained.

"He hit on you?!" Amy raised her voice a little.

"Yeah?" Nikki answered in a questioning tone.

"He's my boyfriend!" She squealed in anger.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't..." Amy interupted her.

"No no I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him. This morning we were talking and he just ran away from me. He's been acting so weird lately."

"Wait if you're his girlfriend, you must be Amy. The girl with the baby?" Nikki asked her.

Amy sighed. "Yes that's me. You've been here for one day and you already know all the gossip."

"Well your friend Lauren told me about it, because I guess you guys saw me talking to Ricky. And then Ben told me, and this girl Adrian, well she threatened me. This school is like crazy!" Nikki laughed a little.

"Yeah I know. Hey after school you should meet me or something. We could go somewhere. I need a little break before I have to go pick John up from the nursery." Amy smiled and offered to Nikki.

"Ok." She handed Amy her phone. Just put your number in and I'll call you. Amy put her number in Nikki's phone and then they both trailed off. Nikki looked at the clock, she still had a half an hour before lunch was over. She decided to walk down the hall. She ventured down a hall that she doesn't have any classes in. She walked past a room and heard someone playing the drums. She stopped to listen, but quickly began walking when the drumming stopped. Quickly, she tried to get out of sight, but Ricky came out into the hall.

"Hey new girl." Ricky smiled, and Nikki turned around.

"Was that you in there?"

"Yeah it was. I'm in the band." Ricky laughed.

"Oh that's interesting." Nikki laughed.

"Come on I'll show you a little something." He reached out his hand to grab her wrist and he led her into the band room. He started to play a song on the drums while Nikki admired him.

"That was really good." Nikki complimented him after he finished playing.

"Why thank you new girl." He smiled at her. She smiled back slyly.

"So I was told to stay away from you." She twisted her hair nervously. He stood up and walked over to sit in a chair next to her.

"By who?" Ricky looked concerned.

"By this girl Lauren, then Ben, and some girl named Adrian."

"Well what did they say?"

"Adrian said you're hers, and the other two just warned me that you have a kid." Nikki looked down at the floor.

"Oh well, they're right. But Adrian, I'm not hers. She's just in love with me. At least I think. She always invites me over and stuff. But I'm not really interested in her. I'm looking for a newer interest." Ricky looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh ok I see."

"Yeah. By the way, you're really pretty." He laughed and then showed her his extremely white smile.

"Do you really think that? Because when I first saw you walking towards me I was like wow, because I thought you were pretty much amazing looking." Nikki too laughed, and then flashed him her smile.

"Yes I do." Ricky learned forward and brushed her hair back with his fingers. He put his lips very close to hers and just breathed. "Do you wanna maybe hang out this afternoon. We could go get coffee or maybe go to the mall." Nikki leaned in a little to make their lips go closer.

"I would love to." She breathed on his lips, and he grabbed her hand. He pulled out a pen and wrote his number on her hand. Then he grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips. "Call me after school new girl." He smiled, and got up and left. Dumbfounded, Nikki sat there in amazement. She kissed the school bad boy, and she liked it. She was even going to go out with him. She grabbed her phone and called Amy. "Hey Amy, can we hang out tomorrow? I still have packing plans with my mom. If that's alright with you."

"Of course it is. Nice meeting you." Amy said and hung up the phone. Nikki sat back in the band chair, and just smiled. This was going to a fun place to go to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki stepped off the curb and smiled at Ricky as she opened the door to his car.

"Hello New Girl." Ricky smiled and started up the car. "So where do you want to go?

Nikki shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know. We've only lived her for like a month. I don't know where anything is." She started laughing.

"It's cool." Ricky smirked. "We could just go to the coffee shop?" He suggested and Nikki nodded in agreement. Then her phone rang. She looked down to see a text message from Amy.

_"Hey a bunch of us are going to the mall tomorrow, you in?"_ She read the text in her head and just put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Ricky looked over concerned.

"Oh just Amy. She wants me to go to the mall tomorrow."

"Oh, looks like I'll be watching John then." Ricky said as they arrived at the coffee shop.

"What?" Nikki looked at him confused.

"John, my son. Amy's the mom. I thought you knew this." Ricky got out of the car and waited in front of it for Nikki to get out too.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot." Nikki blushed in embarrassment. Ricky walked over to the door of the shop and held the door open for her. They walked in and sat down at a small table. _"This is cozy." _Nikki thought to herself. She looked around as Ricky brought over two small menus. He handed one to her, and they began looking. About five minutes later a tall, blond waitress came over.

"Hi I'm Chelsea, can I get you guys something?" She smiled in a perky manner. Ricky looked down at her, and then pointed at Nikki for her to order.

"Uh, yeah. I'll have an iced white mocha, no whip. And an italian panini. No peppers please." Nikki smiled and folded her menu up.

"And for you, sir?" The waitress squeaked at Ricky.

"Well that sandwich that she ordered sounds good, but I'll have a house coffee with it." Ricky ordered at the waitress walked away.

"God, was her voice annoying!" Nikki blurted out, then covered her mouth. Ricky started laughing. "Sorry, sometimes I can't control myself."

"Well it's cute." Ricky smiled and looked into her eyes. "Wow, you have beautiful eyes. Are they contacts?"

"No way." Nikki said bluntly with a grin. "I'm all natural." Putting and emphasis on the word natural she ran her fingers through her long hair.

"That's good to know." Ricky reached over and grabbed her hand.

"So tell me more about John." Nikki smiled and held his hand back.

"Awe thanks for asking." Ricky smiled a huge smile. "He's about five months old. He's my life. I go over to Amy's house every night just to say goodnight. Sometimes he even comes over to my place, when Amy isn't being super protective. He is a little chubby, but he looks more like Amy than me. I still love him though."

"Awe!" Nikki squealed in an excited manner. "But, tell me more about how, it happened."

"How what happened?" Ricky stared into her eyes.

"How John happened."

"Oh boy. You mean you haven't heard the story yet? I saw you talking to Lauren and Ben, I was sure one of them told you." Ricky took his hand and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well they did." Nikki answered. "But I heard the part of the story that you're the bad guy a million times. I want to here the part of the story where you're the good guy."

Ricky reached over and grabbed her hand again. "Fine I'll tell you, but you can't judge me, ok?" Nikki nodded in agreement. "Ok, well we are both in the band. And we were at band camp. She was a freshman, and I thought she was really pretty. So I watched her play from the bleachers with my friends. She noticed me looking at her, so I was like yeah I'm definitely talking to her. So after that day's rehearsal I went over to the coffee shop...." Nikki interrupted his story with a cough. "What?" He looked at her.

"Coffee shop?" She said smugly.

"Oh shut up." Ricky started to laugh. "Back to the story. So I went in there and introduced myself to her. She seemed like really into me. It was cute. Then she invited me to go hang out. It was actually her idea. So we had coffee, and then afterwards we were just walking around the camp. Then, it happened. Plain as that. But I didn't force her if you heard that. She will admit that she wanted to. We both will admit that." The waitress came over and set down the food and the drinks.

"Thank you." Nikki smiled at the waitress and she walked away. She looked at Ricky.

"What?" He started to laugh.

"Nothing, you're just so cute. And you were honest with me about your story. That's so cute." Nikki covered her mouth.

Ricky grabbed her hand and moved it away from her face. "Don't cover your mouth. I love your impulsiveness." They smiled and started to eat. Nikki looked over and saw a red haired girl. She whispered to Ricky.

"Who is that?"

"Madison. Amy's best friend." Ricky answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh no." Nikki put her head down.

"What's wrong?" Ricky lifted her chin up.

"I blew off Amy to hang out with you. We should go."

"Ok. Let me just get the bill." Ricky walked up to the counter and paid. Nikki stood up, keeping her head down, and left a five dollar bill on the table. Ricky walked back over, and put his arm around here. "Let's go." He guided her out to the car. They got into the car, and Ricky drove off. Nikki sat there in silence because she was daydreaming. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing. I was just daydreaming." She laughed, feeling dumb. "So where are we going now?"

"I don't know. Do you want to go to the park?" Ricky looked over at her with a cute smile.

"Sure." She grinned back and they got to the park. It was starting to get dark. Ricky turned off the car, and got out. It was a bit chilly so Nikki tied her jacket a little tighter. Ricky walked over to a small park bench and sat down. Nikki sat next to him, admiring his perfect face. Ricky turned and looked into her eyes.

"I can't get over those eyes." He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up. Nikki couldn't control herself, so she leaned in to kiss him on the lips. She quickly pulled away with a squeak.

"What? First kiss?" Ricky looked confused.

"No, I've never led the kiss." Nikki started laughing.

"Well than it's my turn." Ricky grabbed her face and pulled her in. They kissed in a soft, honest way. Nikki pulled away again. "Now what's wrong?"

"PDA. I'm not big on them."

"Well do you want to go back to the car?" Ricky suggested. Nikki's eyes got big with fear. "Don't worry I'm not going to try anything more than a kiss." He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on." He stood up and they walked to the car. They got in and Ricky pushed her hair away from her neck. Nikki started to breathe heavy as he put his hot breath, and kissed on her neck. It felt nice, so she grabbed his face and started to kiss him more. "Why do you feel so nervous, beautiful?" Ricky whispered in her ear.

"I'm not." She smiled back and kiss him, hard on the mouth. Then she bit his lip.

"Don't do that, New Girl." Ricky warned her.

"Why not?" She smiled and leaned in to do it again. He pushed her back and crawled across the front seat and started kissing her intensely. She grabbed his chest with her nails and started to laugh. Ricky laughed too, and kissed his way back down to her neck. She felt what he was doing, but she didn't really car. But jsut then her phone rang. "Awe!!" She whined out. "It's my mom I gotta take this." Ricky looked sad and she reached in her pocket to grab her phone. "Hello?" She answered.

"You need to come home it's dark." Her mom said quickly and hung up.

"Ugh, I gotta go." She pouted at Ricky. Ricky kissed her softly on the lips and started the car. They drove home in giggly silence until they got to her house. "I had fun, Bad Boy." She laughed and he reached over to kiss her.

"Me too, New girl." He unlocked the door, and she hugged him and got out. She walked into the house and just squealed in enjoyment. She took a shower and went to bed, it was going to be an interesting day in school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki woke up, streched and looked at her phone. It was only 6:15, so she could go back to sleep for a little bit, but she decided to get up and take a shower. She scrolled through her contact lists and found the name _"bad boy."_ She clicked on his name, and sent a text.

_"Good morning cutie pie." _The text read, and she hopped into the shower. When she got out there was no reply. "He's probably just taking a shower, I shouldn't worry too much." She thought to herself and went to grab some breakfast. Her phone beeped as she was walking down the stairs. Nikki got excited and fumbled to open the phone up.

_"We have a code-BAD!" _From an anonymous number. Nikki quickly texted back asking them who they were. _"It's Madison! Hurry up and get to school NOW!"_ The text was urgent. So, Nikki did just that. She looked out the window, both of her parents cars were in the driveway.

"There is no time to wait for the bus." She thought, and grabbed the keys to her dad's SUV. She got in the car and sped off to school.

_"Uh where are you?" _She texted Madison back as she arrived at school, a little earlier than she had wanted to be there. Just as she hit send two girls popped up and ambushed her.

"Ohmigosh Nikki!" Madison yelled, her red hair bouncing from side to side. "Ohmigosh Ohmisgosh!"

"What happened?" Nikki whipped around, wondering what was going on. Lauren creeped up on the otherside.

"Adrian and Ben slept together." Lauren blurted out.

"Uh who? Do you guys keep forgetting that I'm new here?"

"No no! Ok, quick run down." Madison began telling a story in her frantic state. "Ricky and Amy had a baby, right? Anyways, Amy met Ben while she was pregnant, and the started dating. Ben is the son of the sausage king, so he's like the sausage prince or something. Anyways, that's not the point. After that, Adrian got with Ricky, and she was like in love with him, you know? And then Amy and Ben broke up, and stuff."

"Ok?" Nikki was confused. "So if they're broken up, and Adrian isn't with Ricky, then what is the problem?"

Lauren and Madison both looked confused. "Everyone knows that Ricky and Adrian are together, and that Ben is still in love with Amy, duh." Madison blurted out.

"He told me that Adrian is obsessed with him and that they aren't together." Nikki crossed her arms.

"Oh no, they're together almost everynight. They might not be dating, but they're, doing other things." Lauren looked embarrassed and locked eyes with the cement. Nikki's face got red with embarrassment. How could Ricky have not told her this? He kissed her, and led her on, what was he going to do next? Try to get her to sleep with him? Men really are disgusting.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Nikki was starting to get mad.

"Well, first, we have to make sure that Amy doesn't find out. That would be really bad, so if you hear people talking about it, tell them it's not true. Got it?" Madison stuck her pinky out for Nikki to shake on.

"Got it." Nikki locked pinkies with Madison.

"And now we have to somehow get a hold of Ricky."

"What do you mean?" Nikki looked immediately confused. "Where is Ricky?"

"Nobody knows." Lauren chimed in. "After he found out about last night, he just took off. He won't answer his cellphone, he's not at his apartment."

"This is all too much for me to handle right now." Nikki stuck her hand up and stormed off. She was walking fastly into the school when Grace popped up stopping her in her tracks. "Excuse me, but you are kind of in my way." She motioned for Grace to move aside.

"No I want to talk to you." Grace stuck out her hand. "Come on lets get out of the doorway so people can walk past." Grace carefully moved her to the side. "Did you hear?"

"That Ben and Adrian had sex? Yeah, and I'm already annoyed by it." Nikki rolled her eyes and tried to push past Grace, but Grace stopped her.

"Whoa, What! I was going to ask you if you heard that people were calling you a slut. I didn't hear about that. Is it true?" Grace's mouth turned as wide as a manhole.

"Look, I don't even know who Ben is, so don't say you heard anything from me. THe plan though is to keep the information away from Amy. She's not supposed to find out. But seriously who said I was a slut?"

"Doesn't matter right now. I'm the one who should be upset. Me and Ben just started hanging out. Are you sure anybody didn't try to keep it from me?" Grace started panicking. "I wanted to go out with him!"

"Look, I didn't know. I don't even know who this guy is. I'm so sorry about all of this. I really am. But I have to go, I need to get something to eat for breakfast. Just don't say I said anything, ok? I don't need any trouble." Nikki patted Grace on the shoulder and was once again on her way into the cafeteria, when suddenly she realized she forgot where it was. She was looking around for signs, but there was nothing, until she saw Amy huddled at her locker. "Amy!" She called out, and Amy turned in her direction. "What's up?" Nikki walked towards her.

"Oh nothing, I'm just super tired. Ben came over last night, and John didn't want to go to bed. I didn't even get time for breakfast this morning because of him. So I'm starving."

"Do you want to head up to the cafeteria?" Nikki suggested. "I was rushed out of my house this morning so I didn't get a chance either."

"I'd like that." Amy smiled, and the two girls headed to the cafeteria. When they were heading upstairs, a weasley looking boy was watching them. Like hardcore staring at them. Nikki was just about to ask who he was and why he was staring at them, when Amy said "Hey Ben." With a shy smile. Ben immediately looked away and began walking towards the bathroom door.

"Well that was just weird." Nikki shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah I know. I mean I don't want to go back out with him, but I would like him as a friend."

"I don't think that's the best idea, Amy."


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki turned the corner, and saw Amy down on the ground crying next to her locker. _"Oh no. She found out." _Nikki thought to herself, and cautiously approached Amy. She wasn't sure what to say, or what to do, but she knew that Amy needed somebody to talk to. Nikki's phone buzzed as she was walking over.

"Amy knows." The text read. Nikki put her phone back into her pocket and walked to Amy.

"Hey." She looked down as Amy looked up; her beautiful face stricken with tears and mascara. "Come on, lets go to the bathroom." She reached out her arms, and Amy grabbed hands and they went into the nearest bathroom. Amy slumped down next to the sink as Nikki wet a paper towel and dabbed as Amy's face to clear off the mascara.

"So, how long did you know?" Amy looked up at her.

"Madison texted me this morning, but I didn't have the heart to tell you Amy. Please don't be mad at me. I was only doing what Madison and Lauren said was best, and not tell you." Nikki felt a little uneasy.

"No, it's ok. I'm not mad at you. Madison and Lauren though, that's a different story. They wonder why I never tell them things." Amy pulled herself up using the sink.

"Like what?" Nikki grabbed a handful of paper towels and handed them to Amy.

"Well, they didn't know that I had sex with Ricky, until they found out that I was pregnant, which was almost a month later." Amy laughed. "I mean, I had to tell them. They would've noticed eventually."

"True." Nikki bit her lip. "So, have you talked to Ricky today?"

"No. I tried calling him this morning, because John wanted to tell him 'hi' before I dropped him off. Then he wasn't in school, so I was going to head to his apartment later. But now I'm kind of concerned. Like, is he as upset about this as I am? Ricky has had a lot of things bad happen to him, and he's always ran away from his problems. It's kind of sad really." Amy splashed some cold water on her face.

"Yeah, well no one can find him. I mean, I don't want to worry you, but I'm kind of worried."

"Why are you worried? Do you even know Ricky?" Amy started getting defensive a little bit.

"I mean, he was the first person to talk to me." Nikki began stuttering. She really didn't want Amy to know about her little date with Ricky, or the kisses he gave her. It just didn't seem like a good idea. "He seemed pretty cool. He showed me where the band room was, I had to drop my flute off."

"Wait you're in band too? I didn't even know. That's cool. But I got to go back to class. Text me after school or something, maybe we can go look for Ricky." Amy smiled, and Nikki walked out into the hall. She saw Ben and Adrian standing at the end of the hallway together.

"Are you mad at me?" Adrian yelled in Ben's face. "You know you wanted it just as bad as I did. And now you're yelling at me because I ruined shots with your precious Amy. Newsflash, my boyfriend is missing, because of you and your stupid, AMY!"

"I know Adrian, calm down. I'm not mad at you. I'm really not. And I told you, my dad is out looking for Ricky. I'm going to apologize to him as soon as I can. Maybe this will all be fixed soon. I don't know. I knew Amy wasn't going to take me back anyways." Ben looked at Adrian. Nikki started to feel weird, so she walked fastly away. She forgot that she left Amy in the bathroom until she was already back in class.

The final bell rang, and Nikki was out. She was really hoping that she had a text from Ricky, but no such thing. She left class and was looking for someone to talk to in the hall. The only familiar face that she could find was Adrian's. She didn't want to say hi, so she kept walking, but Adrian stopped her.

"Hey new girl." Adrian's lips pursed.

Nikki turned around. "Hi." She said uneasily. She had no idea what Adrian's motives were, but she knew that they couldn't be good.

"Have you heard from Ricky?"

"Uh no, no one has. I don't even talk to him anyways. So, why are you asking me?" Nikki was confused.

"You look like the kind of girl he would try to sleep with. Has he already? You can be honest with me. Me and him are broken up."

"No." Nikki said and walked away. She got into the car and drove off. She got a text as soon as she opened her door.

"Ben's dad found Ricky. I guess me and you don't have to go look for him. I'm going to go to his apartment to talk to him. I'll text you and let you know what happens." The text read. Nikki was relieved, Ricky was back. Right after that, her phone beeped and she got another text.

"Hey New Girl. I'm sorry I didn't text you back." It was from Ricky.

"It's ok. Are you ok?" Nikki replied.

"No, but Amy is on her way over. I'll text you tonight."

"Ok." Nikki sent the last text, and she knew that this was her chance to take a nap. Everyone that she cared about was accounted for, so she felt it was safe. Until she got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" She answered, weary because she didn't know who it was. She heard someone yelling in spanish, but no one replied to her. "Um, hello?" She asked again.

"Nikki?" An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"It's Adrian." The voice on the phone replied.

"Oh."

"Listen, I'm sorry for basically attacking you earlier. I just want to know if you really talked to Ricky. I know he's talked to you, I saw you in his car. I won't be mad, just tell me if he told you what's up. Because I crying my eyes out. He won't answer any of my texts or calls, and I figured he had to have talked to someone. I mean, I know he talked to Amy, but she's not going to answer my phone call. You know?" Adrian's voice was a little shaky, Nikki could tell she was crying.

"Yeah, well Amy is on her way to his apartment right now, apparently he's back. Ben's dad or somebody found him and brought him home. But as for him, all he told me is that he's going to you house to talk to you later." Nikki answered, and she heard a gasp.

"Amy is going over there?" She heard Adrian's voice get mean. "She's going to try to have sex with him to get back at us! Oh my God. I have to call Ben." Adrian hung up the phone on Nikki.

"Well then." Nikki put her phone on the counter and slumped into a chair. She had only been in this school for a week, and she was already caught up in so much drama. Why did she have to have a crush on the bad boy? Why did she have to befriend the teen mother? And what was she going to do the rest of the night? Was Adrian going to call her back? The next thing she knew, she was being poked in the arm, hard. She opened her eyes, and it was her little sister. "Clem, get out of my room, I'm sleeping!"

"You're sleeping on the kitchen table, doofus." Her little sister yelled in her face.

"Don't call me a doofus!" Nikki defended herself. She looked at the clock, it was five thirty. How did she fall asleep for so long. She looked up at the counter and her phone was gone. She stood up and looked around frantically. "Where is my phone, Clem! This isn't funny."

"I don't have it." Clem shrugged her shoulders and ran off. Nikki went to chase her, when she ran into the living room, her mother stopped her.

"Nicole." Her mother said sternly. Nikki stopped running, and looked at her mother.

"Yes Mom?" She asked.

"Who is Ricky? And why is he texting you asking you to come over? You've only been here for a week and you are already flirting with boys. What are the other girls in school going to thing of you?"

"Oh, mom." Nikki started to laugh. "Ricky needed me to bring his chemistry book over, because I borrowed it. Mrs. Clari assigned homework, but told me to borrow someone's book because she doesn't have one for me yet. Can I go take it back to him?"

"Yes, but be home for dinner. I don't want to have to worry about you." Nikki's mother tossed her the phone. "But take the mini van. Your father was so upset that you took the suv to school. If you scratch or wreck that thing, it'll be your head. You know that."

"Ok mom." Nikki said and scurried out the door. She had three texts and seven missed calls. Seven missed calls? That was a lot. She looked and three of them were from Amy, and one was Ricky. She didn't even read the texts, but she immediately called Amy.

"Where were you?" Amy answered the phone.

"I fell asleep I'm sorry. How did everything go." Nikki started the van, and started leaving.

"Good. He said he was going to Adrian's to break up with her, and I think that's what he did. I was watching through my window. In case you didn't know Adrian is my neighbor. Anyways. He walked in, she grabbed him and they kissed but then Ricky pushed her away. They talked for a good five minutes, so I went and got a bottle. The next thing I know Adrian was out in the yard calling Ricky's name, so I looked out the window again, and she was on her knees bawling. Ricky got in his car and drove off. I think I saw some tears in his eyes too. I'm not sure. And thank goodness it's friday. I don't think that I could handle this in school tomorrow." Amy sighed. "So what are you going to do? I was kind of hoping that you could stop over and have dinner with me and John. We're all alone.:

"I can't." Nikki answered. "I have to go run some errands for my mom. But see if Madison and Lauren want to go to the movies or something tomorrow. I need to go there to pick up a job application anyways."

"Ok." Amy replied. "Talk to you tomorrow." They both hung up the phone. Nikki hated lying to Amy, but she really just wanted to see Ricky. She picked up her phone and called Ricky.

"Hey New Girl." Ricky's voice answered the phone, but there was no enthusiasm in it.

"Hey Ricky. Want me to come over?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Ok." Nikki started laughing. "I would if I knew where you lived."

"It's like two minutes from the school. Just go there and I'll meet you there. You can even park at the school, that way no one sees your car at my house."

"That sounds shady." Nikki laughed again.

"Yeah, just come." Ricky's voice got stern and he hung up.

What was Nikki about to do? He was going over to a broken hearted bad boy's house. This just seemed like a bad situation, but she found herself wanting to door it more and more as she approached the school. She pulled into the student parking lot and she saw Ricky jogging over to meet her. She got out and he was standing there half out of breath.

"Hey gorgeous." He huffed.

"Hey." Nikki laughed and reached out to hug Ricky. He leaned in for a kiss, but Nikki stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you and Adrian for sure broken up? I feel like a stepped over a boundary line, like that fight could have been about me." Nikki felt worried.

"Yes. But can we not talk to her, atleast until we get into my apartment."

"Yeah." Nikki leaned in to kiss Ricky, and bit his lip.

"Or we can forget about her." Ricky winked and he grabbed Nikki's arm. "Follow me." He pulled her arm, and they jogged until they got to the butcher shop.

"Uh, this is a butcher shop." Nikki pointed up to the sign.

"You're a bright one." Ricky chuckled. "But I work here, it's owned by Ben's dad. He rents me the apartment upstairs for real cheap. He's a nice guy, I just wish his son was the same way." Ricky's smiled faded as he unlocked the door. "Be quiet, Bunny, my manager might be in the office. I don't want her to hear you. She knows about the whole Adrian Ben thing. She'll try to tell me it's too soon to have another girl over." Nikki giggled, loudly, and Ricky put his hand over her mouth.

"Ricky, can you work tomorrow?" A voice came from the back room. Ricky shoved Nikki into the door leading to his apartment.

"Yeah Bunny, but isn't Ben supposed to work?"

Bunny stepped out of the office and smiled at Ricky. "He might be late, and I need you to be there just in case. I'm going to get going though, I need you here at four thirty. Got it?"

"Sure thing Bunny." He smiled and opened the door to see Nikki standing at the top of the steps. He ran up, and tackled her onto the living room floor.

"That wasn't nice!" Nikki yelled, trying to get up, but Ricky pinned her down.

"Well, then give me a chance to be nice." Ricky started kissing Nikki, and he rolled her on top of him.

"Well that is nice." Nikki smiled, and they kept kissing. Nikki bit Ricky on the lip and he pulled away.

"If you bite me on the lip one more time, you're going to be in for it." Ricky smiled and leaned in to kiss Nikki again. Instead of a kiss though, Nikki gave him a very soft nibble. A nibble that Ricky must have liked, because he picked Nikki up and carried her, into what she supposed was the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ricky I can't have sex with you, not now." Nikki stopped Ricky while they were kissing.

"Awe, Nikki, why not?" Ricky's eyes filled with sadness. "Do you find me repulsive or something? I won't get your pregnant, please. You're just so beautiful."

"No Ricky, I just can't do it. I like you, and this is just too fast for me. Please, just give me some time. You just broke up with Adrian, I just can't, ok?" Nikki got up and started putting her clothes on.

"No Nikki, don't go. Not like this. I wasn't trying to disrespect you. I like you too, it's just, I was with Adrian for so long. I feel like sex is the only way I can express any emotion. You have to give me some time. Please?" Ricky got up and wrapped his arms around Nikki.

"Ok, I'll think about it. But my mom said I was moving too fast talking to a guy already, and she's right. I want to give you a shot, but when all of this stuff blows over. I'm just going to go over to Amy's or something. We can grab some coffee later this week or something, ok?" Nikki grabbed her phone and started to walk out the door.

"Are you at least going to kiss me goodbye? Nikki, I've never been rejected like this before and you're making it hurt, bad." Ricky laughed a little. Nikki walked over and planted a kiss on his lips.

"This stays a secret for now, especially if you want it to go anywhere."

"Swear," Ricky smiled as he watched her walk outside of the house.

Nikki ran out of the apartment and the butcher shop quickly so that no one would see her. She watched behind her as she started walking to her car. It was almost dark, so she got a little scared. She saw a man walking down the street, he didn't look big, but he was tall. She started to walk the other way, but he called out her name. "Who are you?" She called back.

"It's me, Ben. What are you doing around here?" He looked around. "Do you even have a car?"

"Yeah, listen I gotta go. Just don't approach girls like that, it's scary. I gotta go though. Please don't tell anyone you saw me here." She ran to her mini van and tears started to roll down her cheeks. How did she fall for Ricky? Why? She befriended almost everyone involved with him, heeded none of the warnings thrown his way, but she still wanted a piece of him. Actually, not a piece, she wanted the whole thing. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about it, but she had to do something. Now that him and Adrian were broken up, she saw Amy as a threat, and what could she do about that? The best thing for John would be to let them be together; however, she felt like she couldn't just give him up. Maybe she should just go home for the night and forget about everything? She started to drive away but her phone beeped. It was a text, from Ricky.

"I had fun tonight, New Girl. Even though you couldn't stay. And you're beautiful, don't let anyone tell you different. –Bad Boy." She smiled as she read the text. She beeped her horn, hoping Ricky could see, and drove off. When she finally got home, Clem was right in the door way.

"I miss you sister!" she yelled as Nikki walked in the door.

"I missed you too, Clem," she hugged her sister and walked into the door. Her mom and dad were sitting at the table. "Hi."

"Hey girl, you're here just in time for dinner. How was your time at Ricky's? Or did you go somewhere else? That seemed like an awful long for you to bring over a book." Her mother started drilling her with question after question.

"Mom, I just walked in, can you come down?" She yelled at bit and her father cleared his throat.

"You know I don't like when you talk to your mother like that. Sit and grab a bite." Her father instructed and Nikki followed. "Now who's this boy, Ricky?"

"Yeah, Ricky Underwood. He's pretty cool. I met him in the band room when I was touring it. He offered to show me around the school."

"Underwood? He's Margaret's son. Margaret the social worker. She works with me at the clinic. Doesn't he have a son?" her father started asking questions.

"Yeah, his name is John. He's a pretty cool little dude too," Nikki laughed and leaned over to pick up the butter dish.

"What is on your neck?!" her mother screeched. Nikki immediately covered it up and ran into the bathroom. Sure enough, there was huge hickey on her neck. She began panicking, what was she going to do? Should she skip school for a few days? She was going to kill Ricky! He should have been more careful! A knock came on the door. "It's me, I didn't mean to embarrass you, open up," she opened the door to her mother's smiling face. "Look, I know you're growing up and all, but you're moving way too fast. We just moved to the neighborhood and you seem to have only befriended this bad boy. If he's already giving you hickeys, he's already thinking about having sex with you. Your father and I both think that you are way too young to have sex."

"Mom, I'm not in the mood for a sex talk right now, but I have made friends. Girl friends. Amy, Madisen, and Lauren. They're nice girls."

"Oh, so you befriended Amy? And you're making out with the father of her child? Nikki that takes someone with some real class."

"Look, Mom, you don't need to be mean to me. I'm just trying to fit in," Nikki started to get a defensive tone.

"Oh, so being a slut is the hip thing to do around here? Well if that is what you're going to do, then I'll have you homeschooled so fast that your head will spin. You need to start behaving yourself, and not come home with anymore of those cowbites anywhere on your body. And I think you should cool it with this Ricky character for awhile. Let him be a father, he is new at it you know?"

"Just go away," Nikki rolled her eyes and pointed towards the door. Her mother walked out, and the only thing that Nikki was focused on was retiring to her bed for the night…

The next morning a phone call woke Nikki up. It was from Ricky.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice groggy.

"Hey New Girl. Do you want to meet up before school somewhere? I was going to take John to the nursery, but Amy said nevermind, so I have a few extra minutes to spend with a beautiful girl."

"Um yeah, let me throw some clothes on. Hey do you want to just pick me up?"

"Yep, be there in five sweet cheeks," Ricky laughed and hung up the phone. Nikki jumped out of bed and frantically put on make up, brushed her hair, and tried to find an outfit that wasn't wrinkled. When she heard a beep, she gathered all her things and ran out the door. She tripped as she went to grab the handle to Ricky's car. When she finally got the door open, Ricky was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. "Do I make you nervous, New Girl?"

"No," Nikki laughed, but inside she was panicking because he did make her nervous. Every time he laughed, his gorgeous smile made her want the bad boy more and more. She seemed like she hid it very well though.

"Do you want to grab some coffee or anything before school? I know I woke you up and all," Ricky laughed as he ran his hand up her thigh. She was starting to sweat, but she didn't want him to know that her was driving her crazy.

"No, I'm not hungry," she smiled as his hand travelled a little bit higher. She grabbed a hold of it and held it still so he couldn't go up anymore.

"What's a matter, can't take a little tease in the morning?" Ricky looked at her and she wanted to melt. She couldn't resist him, but she had to. If anyone found out she would be burned at the stake, or whatever they do now a days.

She decided to play his games back. "No, I can handle it, but I know you can't," she took his hand off her leg and started to kiss his neck. Working her way to his ear, she ran her hand along his jeans.

"You're right," he laughed. "That's why we're going to school late today," he made a sharp left, and they were headed once again for Ricky's apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Ricky dropped Nikki off in front of the school while he drove around to park. They were late, so he figured that they should go in at different times to avoid questions. Nikki felt guilty, but walked into the school like nothing had just happened. She brushed down her hair and asked the secretary for a late note.

"Why what were YOU doing?" the secretary asked as she pulled down her glasses in a mocking fashion.

"Listen, my mom's mini van broke down on the way to school. I swear I can't take the hunk of junk anywhere. So, I had to wait for her to come bring me to school so I could…"

The secretary interrupted her, "Save it sister, just don't be late again. I know you're new, but we're not too kind with school skippers." She started writing a note for Nikki as Ricky walked in. "Mr. Underwood, what a surprise! You're always here on time darling." She shoved Nikki her note and shooed her out of the office. Nikki took her time waiting for Ricky, there was only a few minutes until the bell rang anyway, and she wanted to thank him for making her day twenty times better. She sauntered over to her locker when she heard the office door open. Ricky walked out and smiled.

"Quick New Girl, before everyone sees," he scooped her up and gave her a big kiss. The bell rang and students began pouring out into the halls. They started walking towards Ricky's locker.

"Thanks, I really needed that. I thought I was going to die when you were touching my leg," Nikki laughed and smiled at Ricky.

"I needed it too. I've been under way too much stress, and it…"

Nikki cut Ricky off, "oh, you just used me to get over your stress? Unbelievable. I'm not the one who got a girl pregnant, so I shouldn't be used to get your mind off of it."

"That's hardly what I said at all! Don't put words in my mouth. Especially in front of all these people." Ricky grabbed Nikki by her arm and pulled her to a quiet spot. "Look, I didn't mean that you were a hook up or anything, but come on. You don't need to freak out over little stuff. Adrian cheated on me because I was talking to a girl. I can't handle anymore crazy like that. And you said yesterday that you might want this to go somewhere. Well, I might too. Because right now I have nothing, and you gave me something. You might not think it was much, but it was. I want you to think about that before you start acting all crazy again. I like you New Girl, and I would like to keep seeing you, but you have to keep cool."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry," Nikki smiled.

"Why are you smiling? This isn't funny, Nikki."

"Because you're so cute when you're mad," she licked her lips. "Sexy even." Nikki ran her fingers down Ricky's chest and walked away. This was crazy, this girl drove Ricky crazy. Crazier than Adrian ever had. Speaking of Adrian, the devil came storming up a few seconds later.

"Hi Ricky. What was that all about?" she stared into her eyes with an evil glimmer.

"Adrian, it's none of your business. I told you yesterday that we're broken up. You had sex with my best friend when all I was doin' was talkin' to a girl. Not just a girl, the mother of my child. So whatever I do from now on is none of your business, so I suggest you get to walkin' in the other direction of me," Ricky fumed.

"Calm down Papi," Adrian laughed. "When you get angry you start speaking with an accent. It just gets cuter and cuter. What do you say we have lunch together today?"

"Adrian look, I said I'm done with you, what do you want? And besides, I can't have lunch because I have some catching up to do. I was late to school today. John was throwing a fit so I had to calm him down before he would go to the nursery. So, just leave me alone."

"Whatever, I'll see you around, Papi." Adrian sauntered off as the bell rang and Ricky rushed to class.

When Nikki sat in her English class she immediately got a tap on the shoulder. She turned around and it was Grace. "What?" she whispered, not wanting the teacher to hear her talking.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with me today?" Grace smiled.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you then, class is starting." Nikki turned back around, uneasy with what she just agreed to. She hadn't really befriended Grace, but maybe this was her chance to make another girl friend. Just incase Amy found out about the Ricky thing or whatever. A few minutes later the whole class started snickering. "What's so funny?" Nikki turned around and asked Grace, who had her hand over her mouth.

"Look at your neck." Grace pointed to the giant love bit that Ricky had left on her neck the night before. How could Nikki be so stupid and forget about it. She shot her hand up in the air.

"Mrs. Krinkle, I have to go to the nurse!" She exclaimed and ran out of the room, hot and embarssed. She shuffled into the nearest bathroom and ran over to the mirror. She wondered if hickeys got darker over night or if Ricky added to it today when they were together, because it was a dark purple, and definitely extremely noticeable. She pulled out her phone to text Ricky.

"Hey Bad Boy, what's wrong? Are you too cool to warn me about the vampire bites that you left on me?"

Not even ten seconds later her phone buzzed with a text, "I like to mark my territory." She smiled. She was going to wear it proud, but in her next class of course. She looked at the clock, it was almost noon, and that's when she was supposed to eat with Grace. She decided to head towards cafeteria to wait for Grace. On her way, she passed a pale girl with black hair. She looked familiar but Nikki had never seen her before.

"Hi," she waved as she walked past.

"Oh, hi. I wasn't aware that you could talk. I thought you might be dead due to all the blood that was recently sucked from your neck," the girl scoffed as Nikki covered up her neck to walk past. Who was that little demon child? She looked a little like Amy, so she assumed it was her sister. She had heard from Amy that her sister was very unpleasant. She took her hand off her neck as she waited in front of the cafeteria. A few minutes later, Grace showed up.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your neck. I tried to warn you, but everyone else saw before me. What happened?" Grace smiled as she led Nikki to a seat.

"Um, I know you've had sex before Grace, but you've never had a hickey? I don't even know how to explain it to you without you thinking that I'm a pain freak or something. It's just a feeling that people sometimes…"

Grace interrupted Nikki, "No silly, I know what a hickey is. I'm talking about who. Who was it with? What did you do? I wasn't aware that you're seeing anyone. I know we haven't talked much, but everyone here talks about everyone. Well except me. I like to keep things between me and Jesus."

Nikki thought to herself for a second, _"Should I tell Grace? She seems trustworthy. And she only talks to Jesus, that must mean she can keep my secret."_ "Um, if you promise to keep it a secret I'll tell you."

"Sure thing," Grace smiled.

"Well, you see…" Nikki started to get nervous. "I kind of hooked up with someone. Don't get all Jesus-y on me though. I like him and he likes me back, at least I think. We might be going somewhere, so don't think I'm just some girl who throws it out there."

"Who was it!?" Grace suddenly became super interested.

"Well, it was…Ricky."


End file.
